iKissed A Pro Fighter
by PigSlay
Summary: Carly/Shelby. Sharly songfic to "I Kissed A G irl" by Katy Perry. Carly kisses Shelby, leaving her friends and herself surprised. What else will happen from that?
1. Chapter 1

**iKissed A Pro-Fighter**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I've been addicted to "I Kissed A " by Katy Perry lately, so I'm planning on making a lot of songfics based on that song. So here's the first one; Shelby/Carly.**

Carly walked into the fighting rink. Shelby was fighting a boy three feet taller than her. Carly was amazed at how easy all this was for Shelby. She would've found it almost impossible.

_This was never the way I planned. Not my intention…_

Carly was too focused on Shelby to notice where she was going. "Woah!" She fell down and landed in Shelby's arms.

…_Drink in hand, lost my discretion…_

"Carly?" Shelby took her water bottle out and put it in Carly's hand.

The water bottle in Carly's hand woke her up but she kept her eyes closed.

_It's not what, I'm used to. Just… wanna try you on. I am curious for you, caught my attention...  
_

Suddenly, Carly got an idea in her head.

Shelby held her in her arms, about to give her the mouth-to-mouth.

_I kissed a and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick…_

Just when Shelby's lips were barely above Carly's, Carly opened her eyes, grabbed the back of Shelby's neck and forced her down onto the floor in a big, long kiss.

_I kissed a , just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it…_

Freddie watched through the window to see Shelby and Carly kissing. He couldn't believe it. His two crushes; Carly and Shelby Marx were KISSING!

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right…_

This didn't feel right. Since when did Shelby let anybody hold her down for more than one millisecond? And when did Carly become so strong?

She still felt wonderful having Shelby's lips on hers.

_..I'm in love tonight. I kissed a and I liked it…_

Carly finally pulled away. "Umm… Nice lipgloss." She backed away slowly. "Coconut flavored, huh?" She ran back to her house.

…_I liked it…_

Freddie stood there, beyond amazed. Did he really just see what he thought? He ran back to Carly's house as well.

**iKissed A Pro-Fighter**

**End Notes: Edited the lyrics so now they should be correct. :) Also, yes, I skipped the "don't mean I'm" before "in love tonight" on purpose. Because Carly IS in love this time, unlike what the lyrics say. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**iKissed A Pro-Fighter**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I don't understand why after "I kissed a" it's not showing the next word. I thought we edited Cybersitter so that it had FFN on our "White List" (go to Cybersitter's website if you don't know what I'm talking about). But, basically, that means it word-censors "g irl" without the space. Sorry. Hopefully you can ignore that and focus on the story. :/**

Somehow Freddie ended up back at Carly's house before she did. Sam was also there.

_No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter…_

"And then when I turned around, she was KISSING her," Freddie said to Sam.

"Who was kissing?" Carly asked, pretty sure she knew who he was talking about.

"You and Shelby," Sam confirmed.

_You're my experimental game. Just human nature…_

"Oh," Carly said, slightly sad.

"You really kissed her?" Sam asked, kind of confused.

"Yes," Carly started doing that thing where she said too many words at once. "But, it was just a game you know."

"A game?" Sam and Freddie were confused.

"I-I wanted to try something new for a change, and that's… that's what happened."

_It's not what good s do…_

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

Carly hid in the kitchen. She seemed to do that whenever she was afraid of Shelby.

Spencer of course had to choose _that _time to appear downstairs. "Coming!"

He opened the door to reveal Shelby. Who else?

Surprisingly, this time she wasn't with her bodyguards. Carly slightly rose up from the table she was hiding behind.

"You really think you can hide like that, Shay?" Shelby suddenly ended up behind her.

"Aaahh!" Carly jumped up, breaking a few plates with her arm in the process.

_Oh no, _Carly thought.

Why did this always happen to her? Why not somebody else?

_Not, how they should behave…_

Carly was always known as the good one; the one who never got in trouble, the one who played by the rules… but this was one "rule" she broke.

And yet… for some reason, she didn't feel that horrified.

_My head is, so confused. Hard to obey…_

"Carly," Shelby put her hands on Carly's shoulders. "I just have to say that…"

Carly for some reason couldn't hear the rest. She was too focused on the many emotions she was feeling at once.

She was feeling sadness and angriness. She had just kissed somebody who she was just friends with. They used to be enemies and that was one hill she didn't want to go down again. However, she was afraid that by kissing Shelby randomly, Shelby would take it as forced love; which nobody wanted.

_I kissed a , and I liked it. Taste of her cherry chap stick…_

"Carly? Carly?" Shelby put her hands back and forth in front of Carly's face; trying to see if she was still alive.

Carly looked to the left and then to the right. Her heart was beating so fast that she did the first thing that came to her mind; kiss Shelby once again.

Shelby's lips against hers still had that same taste; same power.

_I kissed a , just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it…_

Freddie, Sam, and Spencer watched as Carly basically wrestled Shelby with her lips.

Sam noticed that Shelby had on an annoying and confused look, while Carly looked sort of… happy.

Freddie was a little surprised. Carly couldn't even pin him down anymore, and yet she managed to force Shelby to the floor using only her lips.

Spencer wondered how his sister grew to be this violent. And it was just a violent-kiss.

_It felt so wrong; it felt so right…I'm in love tonight. I kissed a and I liked it…_

Carly finally realized how wrong this was. She was doing it once again. She had just been under such pressure that she did the first thing that came to her mind; kissing Shelby.

Though it felt so right to Carly, she realized she was forcing Shelby into kisses. Which was the complete opposite of the kind of person she was.

She quickly let go, only to see Shelby hurt in the forehead. Quickly, Carly ran upstairs, screaming and crying.

_I liked it…_

Carly stayed in her room for several minutes; though every minute felt like an hour. She had hurt Shelby unintentionally.

She liked it though. Carly really liked it. Strangely, she had never realized until then that Shelby was who she had wanted all along. As much as she wanted to convince herself otherwise; the feeling was there to stay.

Somebody knocked on the door of her room, but she didn't want to open it. She was afraid of getting another person mad or hurting Shelby yet again.

**iKissed A Pro-Fighter**

**End Notes: Just like in the last chapter, I intentionally skipped the "don't mean" before "I'm in love tonight". I kept trying to decide where to end this chapter and move onto the next chapter, but I finally decided to end here. :) Also, I realize that not all of the scenes fit the lyrics exactly, but it's hard to do that and make a story that makes sense at the same time. Questions? Critiques? Accepted. :) Flames? Anti-Sharly Comments? Deleted (however, if you say "I'm a ship here shipper, but liked this" that doesn't count as Anti-Sharly).**


	3. Chapter 3

iKissed A Pro-Fighter

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. If I did, parents would be sending me complaints about Carly's relationship with Shelby, and Sam's relationship with Spencer. XP Sorry if I made Carly too emotional. I've also been losing inspiration to write most stories. I should take a hiatus but I want to finish up this story before deciding anything like that.**

_Us girls, we are so magical…_

Why was Carly so upset? It wasn't like any boy had ever done to her. It was as if Shelby had put a diamond in a gold mind inside of her.

The person at the door kept knocking.

"What?" Carly whispered, her face covered in pillow.

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable…

"Carly?" Shelby called.

Carly sat up in bed, but held the pillow over her mouth. "Come in."

Shelby opened the door, but only walked one step beside it.

Carly didn't blame her; she probably would've done the same thing if somebody she was just friends with started kissing her randomly. Even if it was Freddie she would have felt the same way Shelby did right now.

_Hard to resist…_

"Yes?" Carly asked through the pillow.

"Umm… I wanted to say that, I'm… I understand you were probably feeling… different at the time, and I wanted to ask you to take this class…" Shelby tossed a form to Carly.

She grabbed it quickly and put the pillow over her mouth again soon after.

So touchable…

She read the paper. "What?! RWOJ?" Rehab Without Jail. Shelby thought Carly was on Drugs.

"Yes," Shelby confirmed.

"Umm… Shelby," the pillow mouthed Carly said. "I don't think you understand. I'm not on drugs."

Shelby gave her a 'that's what everybody with a problem says' look.

"I'm not!" Carly took the pillow off of her mouth and repeated, "I'm not!"

Too good to deny it…

"Calm down, Shay."

"But I'm not! I'm just in love with you."

Shelby wasn't giving up so easily. "You keep telling yourself that."

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent…

This was the most stubborn Carly had ever seen her. "Listen to me! Would a drunk person be this serious right now?"

"Umm… no, probably not," Shelby admitted.

I kissed a girl and I liked it. Taste of her cherry chap stick…

In the awkwardness of the moment, Shelby and Carly turned away from each other. A few seconds later though, they turned back to each other and were just close enough to have that turn into a kiss.

I kissed a girl, just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it…

They broke away 6 seconds later, not knowing what to say.

Freddie was behind both of them with a sad expression. He now thought for sure neither of his crushes would ever love each other back, because they loved each other instead.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right… I'm in love tonight…

"That was…" Shelby started.

"Amazing!" finished Carly happily. However, when she noticed Shelby didn't have the same expression, she put her head down.

I kissed a girl, and I liked it…

Shelby looked at Carly. "Carly, I have never even thought about the idea of having a relationship with a girl before and I… think it could possibly something good to try."

Carly put on an awkward smile. She was finally with somebody who she knew for sure would last a longer time than most.

_I liked it._

**iKissed A Pro-Fighter**

**End Notes: Sorry if that was the worst Sharly story you ever read. :/ I tried.**


End file.
